Not What I Expected
by wilsonsophie18
Summary: When you live forever, what do you do? After defeating Rassilon and Omega in the Final Great Time War, Sophie finds out her mother married Lord Elrond of Rivendell. Sophie travels to Middle Earth to find herself in the Company of Thorin Oakenshield, Gandalf the Grey and Bilbo Baggins. But, what happens when she finds love on this journey to Erebor? Not what she expected. Rated T
1. Prologue

**Hey y'all if you hate this, then don't read it! It's a Harry Potter/Hobbit crossover in which my OC Sophie Potter, Harry's sister, travels to Middle Earth and joins the Company. This is already on Wattpad and I received some words of encouragement to post this on here... so here I am :D**

* * *

- Sophie's POV -

I thrusted my swords into everything in my path. War was raging and I kept my focus on Omega and Rassilon.

They decreed war on Earth and I instantly recoiled when I had heard this news.

Then me and my sisters helped to fight in the War. Saffia ditched at the last minute, I was so furious at her yet I would let my emotions empower me through battle.

I brought down many alien ships and I saw Rassilon and Omega scurrying through the Citadel.

I growled and let my powers control me and kill everything in a two mile radius.

War raged on and my sister Sophia was battling some Ice Giants while I was busy fighting Daleks. Nonetheless, I still fought.

Swords clashed with the blades of some homo reptillia. They slashed my arm and I forced my hand into its chest and plucked out its heart.

Omega soon rushed into battle and charged at Sophia with electric bolts in his palms. I instantly ran towards them. Water and electricity do NOT go well together. Omega shot a bolt at Sophia and she crumpled to the ground.

"Noooooooooooooooo!" I screamed as I lunged at Omega and punched him in the face.

Everything was focused on us here and now. He ducked and lunged, I rolled out of the way and jabbed at him with my sword. He backed away and I used my powers to become invisible.

He yelled "Coward!"

I became visible again and I stabbed him in the back. Then decapitated him.

One down. One to go.

* * *

It looked like our side was losing. People dying and more and more injured. I swung my sword and decapitated many enemies in my path as I charged to the Citadell.

Today Rassilon will die.

I ran through the many corridors with stealth . I kept my sword in my hand.

Three doors lingered in the hallway. It looked very clichéd and I went instantly to the last room where Rassilon held a gun to my head.

"Surrender, Sophie. Or this will be a wasted war will blood split for no reason"

I scoffed and as he shot, I rolled to the side and shot him in the leg. He grunted and tried to shoot me again. Does he have no skill with a gun? I shot him again but he dodged and ran towards the Tower.

I raced after him and time caught up with us. He will die.

As I reached the Tower, Rassilon stood holding the gun at my chest.

"Put down the gun, Lord Rassilon. You don't need to do this..."

He grunted a 'No' and I snickered 'So be it'

He shot electric lots and i barely dodged then. I let a fire loose and flames engulfed a circle around us.

I dropped my sword and let my powers do everything. I raised my hand and Rassilon dropped to the ground writhering in pain. I shot a black bullet to his chest and threw the gun aside.

"No hard feelings, for my family. You disowned us from the very start. If it weren't from you, I would never had been the one to kill you"

I plucked one of his hearts out and he was crying now.

"Stop. Stop! We can reconsider this!"

I glared at him "Did you reconsider when you threw your son and abandoned him?"

His eyes were filled with surprise "He's alive?"

I whispered as i leaned towards him "And you won't be"

Then i pulled my blade and chopped his head off.

I walked back down to the battlefield where i lifted Rassilon's head and the army cheered.

Amongst the dead bodies, i saw one.

"No!" I yelled.

I ran to the body. It was Sophia's.

I pulled her body to mine.

"No..." I whispered

* * *

I apparated back home and went for a shower. I dressed in some clothes and started writing several letters. As i done this, my fingers were flicking at my clothes and belongings into a bag. I sealed the letters into envelopes and left them laying on my bed.

"Sophie?"

I turned to see Zeus.

"What happened? Did you win?"

"We did. Not without costs on our side. Sophia and Alice gave their lives."

"What about Saffia?"

I hissed "Do not speak to me about here. She fled!"

As the last of my belongings were packed, Zeus pulled me into his embrace and i let tears overflow

"I'm leaving. You gods can take care of yourselves. I may pop in from time to time"

He placed his lips onto mine and i moaned. Our lips moved in sync and his hands wandered round my body and rested on my hips. I placed mine on his chest. Our lips were glued to each other and he pulled me to the couch. I growled and he chuckled breaking off the kiss.

I pouted "I was enjoying myself!"

He let his hands wander "Same. But i will miss you"

I stood up and smiled at him "Its just time away. For developing myself. In the whole universe. To many planets. I have to go."

I kissed him one last time and disappeared into thin air.

* * *

- Lara's POV -

I swear I could've her my sister in her room. I opened it and it was empty. I frowned and glanced around the room. I opened her wardrobe and none of her clothes were in.

That's strange, I thought to myself.

Then I saw the three envelopes on the bed and I knew something happened.

One to me, Harry and Liz.

I sighed and gave Liz her's as she was staying for the night and I borrowed Sophie's owl to send Harry's his.

I sighed and opened the letter.

'To my sister Lara

To be reading this letter brings grief and sorrow to you. We won the War but not without costs. Alice gave her life for the prophecy and Sophia was slain in battle. I have come to the conclusion that I cannot bring myself to tell you. It brings tears to my eyes to say that I am leaving this world and travelling around the universe. To Gallifrey first. The world will be developed into more of a safer world. I love you Lara, my sister. I do not think I will visit in your lifetime, maybe in the next generation. I will miss you and keep continuing tomb raiding for me. Don't do anything stupid. Richard is all you have left and you are all that he has left.

Goodbye my sister

Sophie

X'

Tears were streaming down my face. I had secretly known that this day would come. Her leaving for the universe. I just didn't expect it to be today.

* * *

- Saffia's POV -

I found myself in a familiar place and I grinned at the memories it brought back to my mind. My love, Elrond.

I walked down one of the halls and Elrond stood gaping.

"Saffia?"

I ran to him and placed my lips to his for a brief moment before announcing.

"I'm all yours"

* * *

**Tell me what you think of this ;) Did I do a good job? Anything I need to improve on?**

**Please leave a review! :D**


	2. Chapter 1

**It has begun! Not What I Expected has begun! Basically, I'm copying the text from Wattpad, putting them in word documents and sharing them here. It's so easy! :D **

* * *

- Sophie's POV -

I had spent 5 years on Gallifrey helping Rassilon's son get to grips with politics. I hated politics back on Earth. Boris Johnston was just too cool to be mayor and Ed Milliband looked like somebody from Wallace & Gromit.

I sighed and walked into HQ. Since I left Earth, I started working here now as a spy/agent. It was great, but it reminded me so much of Torchwood and UNIT.

Tables were sprawled with paper as usual but today they were all stacked into several piles.

"Ma'am" I bowed and took my usual seat and a cup of tea instantly appeared at my hand. I sipped and sat the mug down.

"Sophie, it has been long old friend. How is Gallifrey?"

"Good. His son is getting used to the system. He can cope without my help"

Matron Ceinia whispered "I know where Saffia is"

That stopped me in my tracks and my face turned pale. I sighed and colour came back into my face.

"I guess I should no longer be mad at her. Its been five years since the war. I can't help but wonder why..."

Ceinia showed me an ad in the papers.

I laughed "Really? Gotta be kidding me! Middle-Earth? They still live in like medieval times. No technology! How could I live?"

I sighed again "Fine. I'll head to Middle-Earth in like another 5 years time. I'm in no rush at all. And I've always wanted to visit that big shopping planet anyways."

Ceinia snorted "Not much to see there!"

I smirked "That's your opinion. Not mine"

* * *

- Saffia's POV -

I was happy to be back here in Middle-Earth after many years away.

On the third night, Elrond took me for a midnight stroll and I linked my arm with his and we walked down.

The sight of Rivendell in the moonlight is just beautiful.

He stopped walking and we were staring into a very beautiful landscape.

"Saffia?"

"Hmm?"

I turned around and Elrond held out a small box.

"Will you do the honour of becoming my wife?"

I squealed "Of course!"

I gently placed my lips to his and broke apart. The ring was just beautiful

He placed the ring on my finger and I felt all giddy. He kissed me on my lips and responded. Once we broke apart, Elrond walked me to our new bedroom.

I giggled at a thought and Elrond smiled at me pulling me into our room...

The Next Day...

I woke up in complete bliss as i lay next to Elrond. I sighed and buried my head into him.

He woke up and we both dressed.

"My Lord, Mithrandir... I mean Gandalf the Grey is here" One of the elves spoke to Elrond

Elrond nodded and i joined him.

We walked into the highest room and Gandalf was standing looking regal. When he saw us, he smiled. But when he saw the ring on my hand, his smile grew even bigger.

"Set a date yet, Lord Elrond?" He joked.

"No, not yet. I'm sure Arwen will help prepare the wedding for us"

"What about you Saffia? Any family coming?"

My mind flashed to Sophie but I shook my head "No. I had a disagreement with my daughter before I came here. I have not spoken to her in many a years. It is not her fault though, it is mine for not being a good mother to her"

* * *

Five Years Later...

-Saffia's POV -

Married life was a blessing. We visited the woods of Lothlorion and I got to meet Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn.

Today was just another day. Except I wasn't aware of events changing creating a different future.

"Are you alright, my dear?" Elrond asked.

Gandalf was trying to look for someone to join an adventure with the dwarves to reclaim Erebor.

I shook my vision out of my head and turned to Gandalf "I know just the very person who will join you on your journey. But first, on three days from now at dusk at the forest of Fangorn will be my daughter Sophie"

* * *

- Sophie's POV -

I dressed in clothing that would be seen as suitable in Middle-Earth. Trousers and a blouse with a brown part tied around my chest. It was better than a corset. I pulled on my red cloak and I journeyed into the unknown. On the third day, I found myself standing outside a forest. From knowledge, I heard that its called Fangorn Forest.

"You must be Sophie daughter of Saffia"

I turned around to the voice and an old man in grey clothing on a horse suddenly appeared.

"Yes, I am Sophie. Might I ask who you are, kind sir?"

"I am known as Gandalf the Grey. Many call me Mithrandir."

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you Gandalf. I was told an adventure would be starting soon and I have slain many dragons in my lifetime. Sp, do you need an extra pair of hands?"

Gandalf laughed. He reminds me of Dumbledore. "Of course. Might I ask, what are you?"

"An extremely powerful sorcerer. And you Gandalf?"

"Same as you"

I laughed and I thought for a moment before whistling. Then a black horse galloped towards me.

"This is Shadow, Gandalf. Very fast on his feet"

I pulled myself my and we galloped towards the Shire. To the start of our adventure.

* * *

S

**So what do you think of this? I tried to speed part of it up so Sophie arrived in Middle-Earth. Leave a review if you like it :D**


	3. Chapter 2

**Not changing anything from this, from Wattpad, I'm still keeping it all except I'm cutting out the author notes XD**

* * *

- Sophie's POV -

As I rode into Middle-Earth, I gaped at the simplicity of life here. Our world was like here then man decided to invent to evolve and then there was the Stone Age, Bronze Age, Imperial Age and now the Golden Age according to society today because of the production of alien technology.

I sighed as I ate an apple. Gandalf rode with me. He was saying that we would be travelling to the Shire, a place where hobbits live in peace. Gandalf was acting like a tour guide and talking about the different aspects of Middle-Earth. Different races too; elves, humans, dwarves, wizards, hobbits and the monsters that realm elsewhere.

I tugged at my cloak subconsciously and Gandalf was humming while smoking his pipe. I wasn't bothered by the smell anymore. My mind drew me to the battle and my hunger for revenge. And the cowardice of Saffia. She could've fought. No. She fled. To this place. There must be a guy involved, I can't see any other reason why.

For two days we rode and on the third day we arrived in the Shire. I walked on foot to a stream and splashed my face with water and waited and waited. I knew Gandalf was trying to persuade a hobbit to join us.

* * *

Time faded into the evening and I drank water before I set off to the hobbits residence. I walked and knocked on the door of Bag End and I greeted myself

"Hello, good sir. I am Sophie"

"I am Bilbo. Please make yourself at home and watch the dwarves"

"There are dwarves here?" I questioned

"Oh yes, they're going on an adventure..."

"Ah. You know if you came, I would be your protector. You hobbits are very much at ease in the Shire. You should see some of the places. I saw Minas Tirith from a distance. It looked so pristine. "

I sighed and sat my swords on a bench near the door and walked through and saw Gandalf in the hallway talking to Bilbo .

Then the dwaves started singing

_'Blunt the knives and bend the forks! _

_Smash the bottles and burn the corks! _

_Chip the glasses and crack the plates!_

_That's what Bilbo Baggins hates -_

_Cut the cloth and tread the fat! _

_Leave the bones on the bedroom mat! _

_Pour the milk on the pantry floor! _

_Splash the wine on every door!_

_Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl; _

_P__ound them up with a thumping pole; _

_ And when you've finished, if any are whole, _

_Send them down the hall to roll!_

_That's what Bilbo Baggins hates' _

_So, carefully! Carefully with the plates_!'"

The sound was marvellous to hear, it sounded very merry and cheerful. Then as if a record stopped, the dwarves paused to look at me.

Gandalf spoke "This is Sophie, an incredibly powerful sorcerer. In fact, she has slained dragons before. I thought she would be a great addition to the Company"

"Hello" My voice was a little shaky.

I was given a bowl of soup and I sat at the table and broke a little bit of bread and dipped it in the bowl and ate. While I ate, the dwarves were busy talking and I couldn't help but overhear.

"Is she even worth the risk Gandalf? She's a woman. She'll slow us down"

Now now Thorin behave. Don't underestimate her. She has many abilities which will help us. She's powerful"

I ignored the whispers and finished my bowl of soup. I was greeted by a very good-looking dwarf

"I am Kili, nephew of Thorin Oakenshield. It is an honour to meet you"

I felt my cheeks blush and I looked away

"Its nice to meet you Kili, I'm Sophie"

Another dwarf walked towards us

"Well well my brother is talking to a girl!" He joked

Kili looked away "This is my older brother Fili. Fili this is Sophie, the woman who is joining us on our quest"

Fili lifted my hand and kissed it.

Ugh, why are they so fit? I don't think I can easily live with myself if those two are with. My emotions will be on haywire! Fili or Kili?

Then the leader Thorin greeted himself to me. I felt my knees going to jelly and I steadied myself.

I shook my head at a thought and focused more on the here and now when I heard singing in the living room.

'Far over the Misty Mountains cold, To dungeons deep and caverns old, We must away, ere break of day, To seek our pale enchanted gold.

The dwarves of yore made mighty spells, While hammers fell like ringing bells, In places deep, where dark things sleep, In hollow halls beneath the fells.'

It sounded so beautifully and I could feel myself getting a little drowsy and my head fell onto the pillow.

* * *

I woke up the next day and ran my fingers through my hair and stood up stretching my legs and walked into the kitchen where the dwarves were feeding. I picked up a slice of bread and spread jam over and ate.

We packed up and I slung my swords into my pouches. I whistled for my horse and she came. The dwarves were all getting on ponies when my horse arrived and I jumped up.

We rode for a while before I heard a voice shouting

"I've signed it! I've signed it!"

We stopped and turned. There was Bilbo with the parchment in his hand.

Now the Company was complete. The journey had just begun.

* * *

**What do you think of it? Both brothers have shown an interest in Sophie. But which one will be brave enough to make the 'first' move? Review on who and the next chapter shall have a shoutout to you ;)**

**(Ignore the above, and please leave a review! I've posted this on Wattpad and I'm not changing it :3)**


	4. Chapter 3

- Sophie's POV -

On the road with dwarves, a wizard and a hobbit. Yep, my life is normal (!)

As I rode I suddenly remembered donkey from Shrek who started humming 'On the road again...'. I smiled at the memory and shrugged the idea off.

The sound of hooves softly hitting against the path and birds chirping, it was relaxing. I liked nature, the outdoors.

How can I put myself through this?

The pain of my brother and my sister especially. In my hearts, i knew i could never leave them like that. They're family. I love them.

But they know I'm different, immortal. They need to understand that there's more to the universe than just Earth. For example, i am here in middle-earth helping to defeat Smaug.

Its nice here. If i didn't have to live in a technological advanced planet, i may live here. No, visit. My 'mother' stays here. There must be a guy involved or she wouldn't have left.

The look on Hera and Athena's faces when Saffia left, I could never get something like that out of my head. I looked up to her and I respected her. Now. I'm undecided. Can I still trust her?

I rode at the back on my own checking for any irregularities. Then I could feel a presence beside me and Fili was riding next to me.

"Are you alright? You looked upset about something?" He pondered.

"I...I was just thinking about my younger brother. It's... It doesn't matter. Just a family issue" I answered back truthfully as I could without giving anything away.

Fili nodded as if at a memory "My brother Kili, hmm, he has me to look up to. The elder sibling. Always in the good books"

I cracked a smile "I can relate too. But I care too much. That is my fatal flaw. I lost my parents when I was younger. I'm too over protective of my siblings. I am just afraid"

Fili nodded his head in understanding and we carried on riding. I kept wondering when we'd actually stop as my ass was numb and I had pins and needles in my legs. Gah, that feeling is horrible.

* * *

As we made camp, I grabbed logs and created a fire. I found meat in my pouch and starting making stew. Heh, look at me! I'm doing womanly jobs! Pfft, well no-one else is helping.

Gandalf was too busy smoking and humming to himself while Thorin was teaching Bilbo how to use a blade. Kili and Fili were busy at archery. The others sat huddling around the fire.

Fire. The only source of warmth. It brought memories of Lara being stranded on an island near Japan and I was training at Camp Half-Blood then. With the fire, I was able to communicate through it while she remained on the island before she was rescued.

After we were all fed, I picked up my sword and started hitting the air with many strikes before another sword struck mine.

I looked and Fili smiled at me, his sword against mine.

"Up for a challenge Fili?" I teased.

He nodded and i could see the rest of the dwarves and Gandalf gambling.

"I am a very good with a sword. Care to challenge me of my worthy skills as a woman?"

He lunged, I swiftly ducked and blocked his move. I kicked his feet under him. He groaned and got back up.

"Wuss!" I snickered.

He lunged again, I parried and struck his sword and ducked to tackle him and his sword away.

I straddled him and planted his sword next to his head.

"Good effort, although a little holding back at times, Fili. I'd give you an eight out of ten for performance." I smiled as i walked back into camp.

"Might I challenge you?"

I turned around to see Thorin holding his sword.

"Bring it!" I mocked.

Then i wished i hadn't!

Thorin was like a thousand times worse than his nephew, but I was stronger than normal. Without my 'extra' strength, I could do this.

Swords clashed against one another, the 'clink' echoing and the laughter of the dwarves was hypnotic when I had gained the upper hand.

I yawned sarcastically as I leaned against a trunk. He lunged as I dodged and that's when I struck him and hit his sword so hard, it went flying near the fire.

He held up his hands and I chuckled.

I could get used to this.

* * *

I pulled my bed roll near a tree trunk and I instantly dozed off. I probably was tired after the sparring against Thorin and Kili.

_Dream..._

_I was back on the battlefield on Gallifrey. Aimlessly slaughtering enemies in my path._

_It seemed kind of like a do-over in which I saw my live up to now; winning the war, helping Gallifrey and finally coming here to Middle-Earth._

_I saw ahead of my path: we had reached Rivendell and Saffia was there with Lord Elrond. Her and him?! She left battle for him?!_

_The rage bellowed in me like a volcano and soon i would explode._

_At the angriest that i felt, Saffia tried to reassure when i held my sword against her throat._

_"Don't. Please" She pleaded._

I awoke to Fili shaking my shoulders

"C'mon its our watch now"

I sighed and rubbed my forehead and got up. I walked over to a rock and sat on it, looking at the landscape.

When Fili joined me, I said "Thanks"

"What for?" He implied

"I had a nightmare and i couldn't break out of it. Thanks for that"

"Might i ask what was disturbing your mind?"

I sighed and pulled my legs closer to me

"I fought in a war about five years passed this fall. My mother fled, she turned her back on me when i needed her the most. For five years, I've resented her. Now, i find out that she is here and married to a Lord Elrond. I've fought so hard and risked so much in my life, yet nothing good, nothing lucky happens to me. I get the bad luck and she gets the good. I dare not hold a grudge against her, that would put me in a difficult situation. I don't know what to do!"

Fili pulled me into an embrace and i was a little tentative at first but i wrapped my arms around his body.

"Violence doesn't solve anything!"

I smiled "I have heard that before"

He pulled a strand of my hair away from my eyes and tucked it behind my ear. My breathing stopped for a moment before Fili pulled me back into his embrace and whispered in my ear.

"I like you. I hope that my brother will leave you be. He likes a little sibling rivalry"  
I snickered and replied "A little competition is healthy"

I lay like this for the rest of the time on watch while Fili stroked my hair. I could get used to this.

As dawn approached, I stretched my arms and stood up.

I felt a little competition could do those two boys some good.

"Fili, a little competition is healthy, but I think its a good idea. I can bond with the both of you. But..."

I leaned in and whispered "I am yours"

I pulled away and winked at him while I walked back to camp.

* * *

**Leave a review :D**


	5. Chapter 4

- Sophie's POV -

As I packed up and started riding, my mind went haywire. A small interference in my head. I gritted my teeth and hoped it would pass. I forced the force out of my mind and at the same time Gandalf was holding tightly onto his staff.

"Was that you Gandalf? I am sorry about that!"

He chuckled "You are strong, just like what your mother said"

When he mentioned my mother, Fili looked in my direction and gave me a reassuring glance before riding on.

Gandalf seemed to notice this exchange but didn't say anything.

We rode on in silence. But Gandalf spoke quickly and rode on. I wondered why he rode on. We wanted to make camp someplace but Gandalf didn't want us there. I could feel the darkness lingering but it was only faintly. Not harmless at all.

We stopped and I made a campfire and all the dwarves were soon eating and talking.

I just kept thinking about my 'mother'. I don't know why, I groaned and punched a tree trunk.

If only i could understand WHY she did this!

I sighed and plonked down on the grass. I buried my face into my hands.

Camp broke up, nearly all were sleeping apart from Kili who was walking over and sat down next to me.

"You okay?"

"I'll be fine. I just have these moments"

I stood up and my hands were shaking. I was pacing back and forward.

Kili stood up and grabbed my hands.

"Sophie?"

I looked into his green eyes and couldn't look away.

"You'll be fine!"

I sighed and looked away "Sometimes I can't control my powers. I get carried away. I'm like a bomb that's waiting to explode. I fought in a war many years back, and I was almost close to losing it..."

I closed my eyes, remembering all those horrifying moments...

I could feel a pair of arms engulfing me into an embrace and Kili murmured in my ears

"You're here. You've got us, and me"

He stroked my hair and I cuddled into the embrace.

I pulled out and looked over at the ponies. I looked back at the camp but I looked back at the ponies.

"What's wrong?" Kili questioned.

"Ponies. Three, about four are missing"

We rushed over to the ponies and that's when Fili joined us.

I looked into the forest and i could see a fire.

"Hey. There's a fire over there. I'm gonna go look"

I grabbed my sword and ran in the direction of the fire and then i paused.

Kili and Fili ran behind me and i held a hand up to stop them.

"Trolls" I announced.

They began to draw their weapons but i stopped them.

"We need to alert the others. The ponies are over there. We can use the hobbit to rescue them. You dwarves can distract the trolls while I'll kill them"

They nodded and ran back to alert camp. I, on the other hand, climbed up a tree and looked over at the scene.

Three trolls were sitting around a fire and they were squabbling about food. The ponies were tied up. I heard leaves rustling and the dwarves jumped out with their weapons which seemed tactless.

I face-palmed myself at their stubbornness. I could hear a voice calling for me in a mind.

'Sophie, help us'

I focused and the voice was much clearer. It was Fili's.

That snapped me back into focus. Onto what I should do.

I lifted my hand and muttered an incantation. The flames in the fire were jumping and I lifted my hand, causing the flames to jump up at the trolls and for the final act, i wrapped my fingers together and the flames were like ropes, tying up the trolls.

I jumped down from the tree.

"Any last words, trolls?"

They looked at me confusingly before Gandalf appeared breaking a rock and the sun turned the trolls to stone.

I rushed over to the dwarves and helped them get out of the bags. I gave a hand to Fili and helped him up.

He thanked me as I helped the rest of the dwarves.

"Where did you go, Gandalf?" I asked

"I looked forwards" He stated.

"What brought you back?" Thorin asked.

"Looking backwards" He stated again.

I sighed. I didn't understand him at all. It was as if he was speaking in riddles.

We decided to release the ponies and continue on foot. I didn't mind, it made me more alert on my surroundings.

* * *

We found ourselves in a very large, green forest. I was walking in the middle with Fili.

I trudged on until I heard something approaching by the leaves ruslting.

Silently, I pulled out an arrow from my quiver and raised it to my bow and readied my aim to the source of the source.

Gandalf indicated for me to lower my weapons as a man in strange clothing riding a sleigh styled carriage pulled by...rabbits?!

"Radagast, my old friend. What troubles you?" Gandalf beamed.

"The old castle. The Necromancer still lives." He stuttered.

He shakingly pulled out a bundle of rags which covered a blade.

While this exchange was going in, my instincts rushed into focus and I shot a warg in the jugular. It dropped to the ground silently. Another rushed making much more noise and I notched another arrow at the ready.

Kili pulled out his own bow and we shot the warg down.

Radagast and Gandalf stopped talking and saw the dead warg bodies.

Soon, Radagast was distracting the big number of goblins with his sleigh pulled by rabbits and we were running across hill and dale.

But that wasn't enough.

The goblins soon caught on what was happening and they were chasing us.

I looked around at the landscape and I stopped running for a moment to 'lift' the ground up and swallow the goblins.

They screeched and continued pursuing us.

I started running towards the dwarves and pulled my bow and arrow out shooting several warg riders and goblins.

We were lined up in a semi circle and holding weapons while Kili was in front of the line with his bow and arrow.

Gandalf, meanwhile, found a secret hiding spot and many dwarves rushed into the entrance and I was the last to jump with Fili.

We breathed slowly from the exhaustion and we paused as we heard a horn blaring. Thorin and Gandalf glanced at one another before a goblin was approaching the entrance ready to kill.

However, somebody killed it before us and its lifeless body fell to our feet.

Thorin pulled out an arrow and spat "Elves"

We followed the route of the tunnel and we found ourselves looking at a pristine, timeless, beautifully home.

Gandalf announced "Welcome to The Last Homely House East of the Sea, Imladris. It is known by another name in the common tongue"

"Rivendell" Bilbo said in awe.

I stiffened. My mother is here. After all this time.

I looked down at my hand and Fili held my hand in his and he sent me a reassuring smile. I smiled back at him and Gandalf noticed this exchange. I felt my cheeks blush and I looked away in embarrassment.

I cannot turn my back now.

* * *

**When I was writing this, I completely forgotten what Gandalf and Radagast said so I just made it all up :s**

**I am SO looking forward to tomorrow as The Hobbit is on DVD ^_^**

**What will Sophie say to her mother after 'all this time'?**

**:O**

**Review if you like ;)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, sorry its been a while. Prelims are now over. YAY :D **

* * *

- Sophie's POV -

As the Company walked over the bridge, I couldn't help but gape at the timeless beauty of Rivendell. So pristinely sharp in details.

I held my breath as I could see my mother walking towards us with an elf by her side.

The dwarves' sight might have gone a little crazy, as they were seeing double. Two me's. They looked at her then at me, shaking their heads.

"Lady Saffia" Gandalf bowed to my mother.

She curtsied at him "Mithrandir"

"Where is Lord Elrond?" He asked.

"He is out, Gandalf" She replied.

That's when a horn blared and the sound of hooves echoed. The dwarves were making a circle and Fili pulled me behind him, our hands were still together.

The horses came one by one, circling the dwarves until they stopped and a dark-haired elf dropped down from his horse and greeted Gandalf .

This must be Lord Elrond. I could see him looking at me then at his wife.

"Sophie, it is an honour to meet you..."

This could've been the moment that could ruin it all. I remembered my dreams, the nightmares, of her leaving me. I could kill her right this second...

...

I stepped forward and bowed to Elrond

"It is more of an honour to meet you, Lord Elrond. My mother suffered so much grief, I am relieved that she has found somebody like you"

My voice broke on the word relieved. I looked away from the happy scene and my eyes were fixed on the ground.

Elrond was speaking to the dwarves in their language and Saffia kept her gaze on me.

I took two steps forward before my knees gave way and I collasped to the ground, tears stinging my eyes.

"Are you alright, Sophie?" Elrond placed an arm around my waist pulling me up.

"Alright? ALRIGHT?!"

My gaze lingered and I could see Zeus striding forwards with his bolt in his hand.

"You FLED from war. Sophie DESTROYED Omega and Rassilon while you are here all cosied up in your little bubble. Put yourself in Sophie's shoes! She's suffered all her life. Death follows wherever she is. She never has any happiness. Doesn't she deserve happiness? A chance of a normal life?!"

Saffia stood away from Elrond, her eyes glaring at Zeus. Why IS he here?

"I know that my actions have brought my daughter some pain and heartache..."

Everyone else was confused at this guy's arrival and I sighed.

I stood away from the crowd and towards Saffia

"This is a family matter, Zeus. My family. Why don't you go and deal with your younger brothers and be more of a loyal husband to your wife!"

He groaned and disappeared. I looked to Saffia

"I'm not saying anything. I'm not the type to hold grudges, but its true mother. You choosing this, its brought implications into my life now that I cannot ignore."

I closed my eyes for a moment.

"I need a moment to myself, excuse me"

I walked away, down closer to a waterfall.

* * *

- Fili's POV -

I wanted Sophie by my side. I ate the green food but it tasted alright, much to my surprisement. I wanted her company.

As time grew gradually, Thorin and Gandalf went away discussing about the map and I found Sophie by the waterfall.

"Hello"

She turned and her eyes were filled with tears.

"Hi" She whispered.

I pulled her into an embrace and stroked her hair. I could feel her wiping her eyes and when she pulled away, she smiled at me.

She's beautiful.

"The world isn't a pefect place. There has to be a balance, otherwise things wouldn't work out properly" I told her.

She smirked "I know that!"

My hand went to my pocket and I could feel it around my fingertips.

"I have something for you. A gift"

Her eyes lit up and she grinned "What is my gift?"

I pulled it out of my pocket and it was covered in rags.

"It belonged to my mother. She was really pretty. You remind me of her." I spoke.

She was curious, hesitantly she pulled away several rags aside.

* * *

- Sophie's POV -

My breath was stuck in my throat. My gift was so beautiful! It was a clasp for my hair and it was embedded with sapphires.

"Do you like it?" Fili asked.

"I don't like it. I love it!" I beamed.

"Would you like me to put it in for you?" He offered.

I nodded. I was still speechless.

I turned around and I could feel his fingertips in my hair pressing gently against my head. After a few moments, I turned around the smile was still attached to my face.

"Thank you!"

I leaned in and kissed his cheek. I could hear him sigh and the lovely scene ended when I saw Saffia. Grrrrrr!

"Thanks for the gift. Good night, Fili"

I walked away and Saffia stood behind me.

"You like him" She noted

I spun around "Why do you care? You didn't care when I needed you the most! Now, you do! Because you left, I had to become the Phoenix. And I didn't want that! I wanted a normal life, I wanted a husband and a family. I was offered a marriage proposal before the war, in front of his family! I had to say no!"

She had tears "Sophie, please..."

"You, seeking forgiveness?! Give me a reason WHY i should receive your forgiveness?"

Saffia spoke in whispers "Have a normal life, here. Its peaceful, serene. Nothing dangerous ever comes here. I knew Elrond long before any of my children became part of the curse. I fought in the War with him and Isildur. But when I heard that Sophia became part of the curse, I pledged a promise to Elrond that i would return."

I sighed and fell back on the seat.

"I cannot hold a grudge against you. Its unhealthy to do so. Maybe we can do this in baby steps. Trying to mend our bond, our relationship"

I paused for a moment

"So Elrond is now my step-father?"

Saffia smiled "Yes. He has heard much of you, he yearned to meet you. He called you a legendary hero"

I blushed "Stop it!"

We paused for a moment, staring at the midnight scenery. The sound of the waterfall crashing was the only sound in the valley.

I thought the idea over. I could stay here... But it would mean no use of technology! I sighed. Maybe I could spend a few years or so without technology.

I finally thought of an idea.

"After helping these dwarves in their quest, thing. I have one job to do after it, I could asked Matron if I could spend some time off work..."

She smiled "That could work. You would be able to meet Arwen, Elrond's daughter. You two would make the best of friends!"

"Don't speak too soon!" I joked.

We giggled and Elrond and Gandalf came back from decoding the map.

"Why did Zeus come here?" She remembered.

"I don't really know. When you left, he though that he could comfort me. That snake! He tried to warm to me. It didn't work. I don't mess around with married men"

Elrond and Gandalf finished their conversation before Gandalf departed for a meeting. Elrond wanted a few moments with us before he attended it.

He kissed Saffia's cheek before he addressed me.

"Your mother told me that you don't really have a home. You are always welcomed here, Sophie. With open arms"

I nodded "Thank you very much. I'll be back in a year or two"

I bowed to Elrond before I departed to find the dwarves and the hobbit.

When I couldn't find them, I walked into someone.

"I am so sorry, my apologies" I groan.

A chuckle emits from the other person.

"Still haven't recognized me yet, Fire?"

I look her up and down, and gape. Her long blonde hair and blue eyes...

"Lexi!" I squealed.

I pulled her into a hug.

"Damn, bitch, I haven't seen you in ages! We need to catch up! How's the cravings?"

"Good. Man Elvish wine is so strong! Wait until you see wolfgirl"

"Aimes is here?!"

I have missed out on so much! My two bestest friends are here, and didn't say a thing!

"With the other elves" She says with a wink.

I laugh "Do you know where the dwarves are?"

She points to an area and I thank her.

"Nice seeing you again"

I head down and see the dwarves plus Bilbo packing.

"What's going on?"

Thorin looked at me "We're leaving"

I looked to Fili and smiled at him.

Then we set off.

* * *

- Kili's POV -

I saw my brother staying at Sophie's side. Are they together? I remembered that night when I comforted her when she was upset.

I sighed and walked along with Bifur and Bombur. They were walking behind us.

I couldn't help but feel a little jealous of my brother. She is beautiful. He deserves somebody like her, maybe I'll meet somebody one day.

One day.

We trudged on in the difficult weather, storms and heavy rainfall. We carried on regardless. We wanted to reach Erebor without any distractions.

Thorin looked ahead assessing the landscape.

We had now reached the hills and it was stormy through and through. Rocks clattered against each other and broke to pieces.

We walled along the edges of the rocks before there was movement.

"Stone giants!" I exclaimed.

One awakening made us separate from the other group. Sophie was with Bilbo on the moving giant.

She pushed him and he jumped and landed on the rock next to me.

I looked to her.

She ran and jumped but some of the rock gave away below her feet and I instantly reached out for her.

I pulled her up.

"Thanks" She smiled at me.

We found shelter soon enough and Bifur took the first watch.

I tried to sleep but I couldn't. Halfway through the night, I could see Bilbo get up and pack his belongings. Was he leaving?

But the ground shook and the ground gave way.

We slid down several tunnels and landed in a trap.

Goblins surrounded the area.

And we were defenceless.

* * *

**Did anyone else liked the romantic scene between Fili and Sophie? I did :3 Please review :D**


	7. Chapter 6

**Two updates in a day :) RIP Phillip Seymour Hoffman, aka Heavensbee in Catching Fire. **

* * *

- Sophie's POV -

I held onto my sword tightly as I fell into a pit. I groaned as I landed on my back and when I saw Bombur in sight, I immediately rolled out the way not to be sat on by him.

I coughed and Bombur landed beside me.

"You alright there lass?" He asked.

"Fine" I replied.

I stood up and joined the rest, only soon to be captured by goblins. I huffed as I was dragged along to meet the 'King' of the goblins.

"Look who it is Thorin King Under the Mountain. Oh wait, you don't have a mountain so you're not a King!" He gloated.

I looked to Thorin who kept his gaze firmly on the King.

'How dare he think I'm a fool...' Thorin thought.

This King needed a taste of medicine. Badly.

I broke out of the goblins grasp and strutted over to the King, my swag on show.

"Oh a human girl! So weak, so puny!" He sneered.

I snickered. I already had my speech prepared in my mind.

"You're wrong! I'm not weak, nor puny. I'm not exactly human - I'm part human, part something else. That something else makes me capable to travel amongst the stars and to other worlds! I'm not the weak one, you ARE! You sit there on your throne consuming all the nasty terrible things in the world..."

"Shut her up!" He commanded.

Many goblins tried to advance only to be turned into dust.

"What the-? What and who are you, missy?"

"Who am I? I am Sophie, a Protector. I protect many planets from evil beings, things. I know so much about the universe, that YOU Goblin King; that you are tiny, you're puny. You know nothing of me and what I can do."

I mocked him by waving at him "Bye bye!"

Then he was zapped into dust.

I kicked the goblin closest and I broke the advancing ranks of goblins with my swords. The dwarves caught on what was happening and helped me.

Stab, stab, stab, chop. Stab, stab, stab, chop!

A blinding light came from afar revealing Gandalf with his staff and sword in both hands. I wondered when he'd catch up with us.

With the help of Gandalf and the dwarves, we advanced forwards and started breaking parts of the structure. Snapping ropes and killing goblins.

I looked around doing a headcount, then I suddenly couldn't see a small head.

Where was Bilbo?

* * *

- Bilbo's POV -

I found myself in a deep, deep tunnel. I don't know where I am. I try not to panic. I hear something coming closer, so I hide behind some rocks.

A gangly creature with big blue eyes grabs the dead body of a goblins and drags it behind him.

He is soon out of sight and I clamber onto my feet.

I look around. Only one way out of this.

But something gold catches my eyes. I bend down and pick up a gold ring. I turn it in my fingers and pocket it.

I walk on to find that gangly creature.

* * *

- Sophie's POV -

Boards were braking and we were falling down into the chasms. I groaned as the full impact on landing hurt my legs and stomach.

"Well that could've been worse!" Bifur remarked.

He spoke too soon as the dead body of the goblin king fell on top of the debris and onto us.

I yanked myself up from the mess and give the dwarves a hand getting up.

I look up and see the goblins approaching from the walls.

We soon got our act together and started running for a way out.

* * *

- Bilbo's POV -

I follow the path of this gangly creature and find myself staring at an underground lake. I want to ask it where the exit was, but i couldn't find one.

I hold my sword out in front of me as i hear a hissing noise from behind me, or from somewhere.

"What is it? Not a goblin, precious" It queried.

"I am Bilbo Baggins, from The Shire" I said with confidence.

"Bagginses? Whatss a bagginses, precious?" The creature spoke again.

It came into sight. It had a loin cloth around its waist and it looked completely unnatural. It bared its teeth at me.

"Do you know the way out of here?" I asked it.

"Of course, the path in the dark- shut it!" It said.

It seemed to have a dual personality. I wonder what had happened to it.

"Lets play a game of riddles" It said.

"If I win, show me the way out" I declared.

"And if Bagginses loses, we eats it"

"Fair enought" I commented.

"Us first!" It encouraged.

"What has roots as nobody sees,

Is taller than trees,

Up, up it goes,

And yet never grows? "

I paused before answering "Mountain"

I thought of one.

"Thirty white horses on a red hill,

First they champ,

Then they stamp,

Then they stand still. "

"Teeth" It squealed. "We only has nine!" It bared its teeth at me.

"Our turn!" It sneered.

"Alive without breath,

As cold as death;

Never thirsty, ever drinking,

All in mail never clinking."

"Fish" I spoke the answer.

I thought of another

" A box without hinges, key, or lid,

yet golden treasure inside is hid. "

The thing placed its head on a rock and appeared deep in thought.

"Eggses!"

"Our turn!"

"This thing all things devours:

Birds, beasts, trees, flowers;

Gnaws iron, bites steel;

Grinds hard stones to meal;

Slays king, ruins town,

And beats high mountain down. "

I couldn't think of the answer. The thing insisted on answer soon.

"I just need time...Time! The answer is time!"

The thing groaned. I had got it!

I tried to think of another riddle but I was unsure on what I picked up before.

"What have I got in my pocket?" I muttered.

"What?" The thing exclaimed.

"I give you three guesses" I smiled.

"Handses!"

I pulled my hand out "Wrong!"

"Rope!"

"Wrong again!"

"Nothing?"

"No"

It groaned and checked its pocket. It gasped and moaned.

"Precious is lost!"

It stopped scampering before it paused at the shallow water staring into the distance.

"What has it got in its nasty pocketses?!" It screeched.

"They stole it!"

I had never been scared in my life but now I was scared. I don't know. I have to get out of here!

I ran away.

The creature followed.

I put the ring on and hid.

I saw the way out and ran for my life.

* * *

- Sophie's POV -

I panted. Huff, huff. I never ran as fast as i could. We reached the outside quickly.

I stopped for a moment to catch my breath. I placed a hand on a tree and rested for a moment, regaining my breath and strength.

Gandalf mouthed numbers. I think he was doing a head count.

"Where's Bilbo?" He asked.

I had no clue where he could be. He could be dead, but i was sure he was not.

Thorin turned his back for a moment.

Then Bilbo appeared out of the blue.

The dwarves exclaimed at Blibo but Thorin was feeling hatred towards Bilbo.

Thorin spat "I want to know - why did you come back?"

I was surprised that he would ask such a thing. He never questioned why I was present.

Bilbo replied honestly "Look, I know you doubt me, I know you always have. And you're right... I often think of Bag End. I miss my books, and my armchair, and my garden. See, that's where I belong, that's home. That's why I came back... 'cause you don't have one, a home. It was taken from you. But I will help you take it back if I can."

That is true loyalty and courage, even for a hobbit.

We rejoiced living for a moment before the sound of Orcs emerged.

We had run out of the frying pan and into the fire.

* * *

**Leave a review :D**


End file.
